


and then things got out of hand

by flootzavut



Series: out of hand [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Humour, Kibbs, Sex, Smut, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gives in to a sudden impulse late one night in the bullpen, and apparently giving your boss a (totally innocent, honest) back rub can have unforeseen consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate

It wasn't intentional. She didn't think about it for even a moment, and it wasn't until he reacted that she realised what exactly she was doing.

She'd been gazing at the plasma, trying to make something, _anything_ make sense. Tony and McGee had the evening shift trailing a suspect, and the office was almost deserted, but even the unaccustomed peace wasn't helping her put the pieces together.

Finally giving up, she'd turned back to her desk, and out of the corner of her eye she'd seen Gibbs, seen the stretch, seen the grimace, and in a few quick strides she'd been behind him, hands on his shoulders.

Probably just as well he'd been out of the Marines for well over a decade. He stiffened, but he didn't swing round and snap her neck out of reflex. _So... it could be worse._

"Kate?"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"What'n hell are you doing?"

She had to stifle a slightly hysterical urge to laugh. "Um." _Probably not the moment for sarcasm_. "Massage?" What could she say but the obvious? "Seemed like you needed it."

There were a few moments of silence as Gibbs digested that. Kate supposed that given his reaction she should, you know, _stop_ , but under her hands she could feel the strain and the tension, could feel his muscles were twisted into pretzels, and surely that was bad for anyone, even Gibbs. Maybe if she just acted like this was normal behaviour, like giving a back rub to your (admittedly, ridiculously hot) boss was all in a day's work and not worthy of comment...

She caught a particularly vicious knot and the sound that came out of his mouth was a peculiar mixture of pain and release. She worked the spot a little harder, hoping he'd realise it was necessary and not just a sadistic choice on her part to get him back for being - well, him.

As the muscle softened and relaxed under her fingers, he let out a low but heartfelt groan, then craned his neck up and round to peer at her, one eyebrow raised and a quizzical look on his face.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

He sounded almost awed, and even as she answered she was tucking that question away in her treasure house of 'impressing Gibbs' memories.

"Older brothers who played sports."

He nodded. Apparently that was a good enough explanation for him. He turned away from her again and she could feel him consciously deciding to relax, feel the powerful muscles of his shoulders give in to being looked after for once.

Encouraged, Kate shrugged off the notion that this was a really, really bad idea and concentrated on searching out all the worst knots and twists. The man didn't look after himself, she knew that, and doing stuff like sleeping on couches and his desk chair, throwing himself around as if he was still twenty - well, it wasn't a huge surprise his shoulders were in serious need of some TLC, but it was like trying to work rocks out of concrete. Not a job for the faint at heart, though also strangely satisfying.

She found her rhythm and systematically worked the muscles, coaxing them into relaxation under her fingers, first one side then the other, working out from his spine and then back. Each knot conquered was an achievement, and she was more than usually grateful for the hard won strength of her arms and hands. She hadn't put them to work like this in a very long time. Hadn't wanted to.

_Way easier without clothes_ , she grumbled to herself, then shook her head and pushed that thought far, far away where it couldn't do any damage.

She felt rather than heard his chuckle. "Sorry?"

"You tryna proposition me, Agent Todd?"

That clarified things not one little bit. "What?"

He leaned back in his chair, allowed his head to fall back against her so he could look up at her, a wicked grin on his face. "If you wanna get me naked, you gotta buy me dinner first."

Kate replayed the conversation in her head, then screwed her eyes shut and winced. _Shit_. "... I said that out loud, didn't I? I didn't mean- I meant- I..."

He laughed and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Oh, God." It really didn't help matters that his head was still resting against her belly, and that while she was sure he'd cooperate if she pushed him away, she didn't actually want to.

She risked opening her eyes and - his expression, okay - well no, actually, it was most definitely _not okay_. He was amused (well duh), but there was also a twinkle there that suggested he was enjoying this all a bit too much, her discomfiture, the fact that she had her hands on him still. Suggested, in short, that he was somehow completely aware of the deeply inappropriate thoughts she was fighting off.

_Damn him_. So utterly not her type, so completely irritating, such a pain in the ass, and still. He looked up at her like that and all she wanted to do was take him home, tie him to her bed, and spend a week or so getting to know him really, _really_ well.

Eventually he raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing (so knowing) smirk and then leaned his head forward again, tacit permission (or was it a request?) for her to continue.

Kate knew full well that now was exactly the moment when, if she was a wise and sensible person who valued her job and her sanity, she would step away, go back to her desk, and try to pretend this whole thing had never happened.

She started on his neck instead.

Even when it was Gibbs under her hands, even when part of her brain was alternately screaming for her to get out, now, or else to spin the chair round and climb into his lap, even though his neck was at least as in need of care as his shoulders had been... the massage itself was still almost meditative. As she searched along his spine for the inevitable trouble spots, her mind slipped back into a place where all she was really aware of was the feel of muscles and bones under her fingers, the prickle of hair at the top of his neck, the occasional grunts of relief as she finally triumphed over the most stubborn knots.

Slowly she made her way up to the base of his skull, easing the tension from the thick muscle there, and grinning at the rumble of approval from her patient. It took a while until she was happy with the results of her work, and her hands were aching, but she had never seen Gibbs this relaxed, not even close. That novelty, and the knowledge that it was her achievement, made her ridiculously proud.

She gently scraped her fingernails over his scalp, something she had found... effective on other men - and by the time it had occurred to her that this came dangerously close to running her fingers through his hair, his chin was resting against his chest. Between his quiet, relaxed breathing, and the small satisfied noises she was certain he wasn't aware he was making, she was almost unwilling to stop. Reaching round, she delicately massaged his temples for a minute or so, as if the whole scalp-rubbing-hair-stroking thing was an intentional part of the process rather than an accidental moment of daydreaming on her part. Then she stood up straight and gave him a businesslike slap on the shoulders before stepping out from behind his desk so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything else she really shouldn't.

"All done."

It took a few seconds for him to respond, and she wondered if she'd actually managed to put him to sleep. Then he lifted his head up and let out a long sighing breath. He rolled his shoulders, gave his neck an experimental twist from one side to the other, and nodded, though he didn't look at her.

"Good job."

That was plenty to put a smile on her face. From Gibbs, it was practically effusive. Kate just about resisted the urge to skip back to her desk, though she couldn't wipe away her grin.

She was pulling her chair out to sit herself back down in front of the stack of paper and files when he interrupted her.

"Kate?"

When she glanced up, he was slinging his coat round his shoulders. "It's late, we're not gonna get anything else done..." He shrugged. "Might as well come back fresh tomorrow.

"Oh. Okay." She blinked, then started to gather her things. She turned to grab her own coat only to find he had come up behind her in that silent, former Marine way he still used on occasion, and was holding it out for her to slip her arms into.

Gibbs had a gentlemanly streak that would emerge at the oddest moments, but she couldn't remember him ever doing this before. Though she had to admit to herself, as he smoothed the coat over her shoulders with deliberate strokes, that it was kind of... nice.

She picked up her bag and they walked over to the elevator in silence, and stood waiting for it to arrive. Kate wondered if it was just her imagination that there was something lurking unspoken in the air between them. Something she, at least, had been trying to ignore for a long time.

The elevator arrived and their arms brushed together as they got in. She cursed herself for reading so much into it.

Gibbs thumped the button for the parking level, then turned to look at her, leaning a shoulder against the wall and standing just a little closer than was entirely professional. Kate willed herself not to blush and not to step away.

She was half successful.

The corner of his mouth turned up in one of those classic crooked Gibbs smiles, and she wondered if it was that obvious having him invading her personal space was leaving her decidedly flustered.

"Thanks for-" he shrugged a shoulder, and his smile widened slightly. She had a feeling he was teasing her a little bit, though she wasn't sure why, but she was comfortably certain the gratitude was sincere.

Kate nodded. Weird as this all had been, at least he appreciated it. Thank yous from Gibbs were never to be taken for granted. "Well, feel free to return the favour anytime."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and his expression shifted to a more definite amusement, the smile turning to a smirk.

Kate cringed. _Wow, did that come out wrong or what?_ She really was suffering from foot in mouth disease tonight. "Ah, I mean..." She trailed off, certain that anything else she said would only make it worse. Staring at the ground wishing the floor of the elevator would open up and swallow her seemed like her best option.

"I think maybe I should buy you dinner first," he murmured, leaning in a little closer and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Kate frowned, replayed what he'd just said, gaped up at him, and then the elevator doors opened and he was striding out towards the parking garage.

She was so taken aback that the doors were closing before she had moved. A foot caught them just before they shut. They bounced open again, and Gibbs was standing there looking a little impatient. "You comin' or what?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just turned around and started to walk away. At a loss, Kate followed him, trotting to catch up with his long strides.

"Coming where?" Even to her own ears she sounded breathless, and she hoped he would blame it on her being literally out of breath.

"I'm buyin' you dinner."

"Oh." Her brain puzzled over the various scenarios and possibilities, and she wanted a moment to think about it, sort out what exactly was happening here, but Gibbs didn't slow till they reached his car.

Kate stopped when he did, feeling awkward. Was this... what the hell was this? He unlocked the car then looked at her expectantly, and she didn't know if he was expecting her to get in, or to go to her car and follow him, or whether she should listen to common sense, make an excuse, and go home alone. It wasn't tempting, but it was sensible.

Sensible didn't carry as much weight as it should when Gibbs was... well, staring at her.

He walked back towards her, slowly, his gaze lingering for a moment on her mouth in a way that made her lick her lips nervously. Then his eyes met hers again and she swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat.

"That okay with you... Kate?" The way he said her name sometimes... how could he draw out one syllable so far and make it sound so significant?

"What?" She'd quite lost track of the conversation. He was looking at her and it was almost predatory and - really, it should _not_ have this effect on her.

"Having dinner. With me." He shrugged. "Pick a restaurant."

_Oh, that_. "Uh-huh?" she managed.

His mouth curved into a slow, melting smile that made her knees go funny, and when he spoke again his voice had dropped about an octave. "Or if you like I could make you dinner... after..."

He took another step towards her and she gulped, suddenly feeling rather short of breath again. His hands landed on her shoulders, and squeezed gently, then more deliberately as he pressed through the layers of fabric to massage the muscles of her shoulders.

Eyes locked on his, Kate stood stock still as he worked his way along her shoulders and then to her neck. She couldn't suppress the shiver, the little gasp, when fingers touched skin, and his eyes grew dark.

As his skilful hands slipped into her hair, he came closer still, and Kate could feel his breath against her open mouth. She blinked and looked away, both terrified and excited by the intensity of his gaze, caught between wanting to run away as fast as she could and wanting to take the leap, trusting he would catch her before she fell.

His thumbs were stroking her cheekbones, her head cradled in his hands, and his face was so close she could catalogue each line and mark around his eyes, the exact colour of his irises, if only to distract herself from the open expression of desire on his face that was making her pulse race.

She swallowed again, attempting to get some moisture back into her mouth so she could form words. "Are you trying to get _me_ out of _my_ clothes now, Gibbs?"

He smirked. "Yep."

"Oh." She hadn't really meant to ask that question aloud (she blamed the humming in her head that wasn't letting her think straight), and she certainly hadn't expected such a forthright reply.

"You gotta problem with that?"

She thought about it for a second. "No."

"Good," he murmured, then lowered his mouth to hers.

He was softer, more gentle than she would've imagined, almost tentative, as if he still wasn't sure of her reaction. Brief kisses and mingled breath escalated slowly; she whimpered when he lightly sucked on her bottom lip, and he growled when she bit his. She let her tongue slip into his mouth, and he tilted her head to reciprocate, restraint abruptly abandoned, kissing her deep and tender, so she melted into him as if all her bones had suddenly dissolved, leaving her a puddle of shudder and heat. She twisted her hands into the front of his coat, clinging to him to stay upright, returning the kiss with all the skill and feeling she had in her.

Eventually they broke apart, both breathing hard. _Good God_. She shook her head. She'd almost forgotten what a really good kiss was like, what it could do to her, had been making do with half hearted imitations for far too long.

When she finally opened her eyes she looked up to find that his were still closed. She grinned at the realisation she had just created another 'impressing Gibbs' memory to add to her collection.

He opened his eyes, looking druggy and spaced, and she grinned even wider at the knowledge it was her doing.

"So, uh." He paused, took a moment to collect himself. "Whaddya think?"

"I think... I think dinner can wait."


	2. Kate

Kate was trying very hard not to fidget, but even at Gibbs' regular driving speed, on roads relatively deserted at this time of night, the journey simply took too long. It didn't help at all that Gibbs was being a perfect gentleman. Trust him to get all courteous when she wanted something a little less polite.

He'd kissed her so thoroughly that she'd practically forgotten her own name, then he'd handed her into the car and barely glanced her way since. She thought, she hoped, that maybe he was just concentrating on driving safely. If it had been her in the driver's seat, well... she smiled to herself. Yeah, that would not have been a good idea. She just about had control over her limbs back, but she wouldn't want to trust herself with a tonne of metal and power.

Road safety was a reasonable explanation, according to the sane, sensible part of her that turned up at work each morning and didn't shoot Tony on sight, made sensible decisions, didn't scream with frustration when her boss required the impossible in double quick time, listened politely when Tim babbled about computers, and got her paperwork in on time.

Unfortunately, that part of her brain wasn't in control this evening, and the part of her brain that did things like giving her boss a back rub and making out with him in the parking garage didn't have much time for reason and logic. Improbable scenarios seemed much more likely to her pheromone addled senses. Maybe she'd hit her head and got a concussion, imagined it all, and Gibbs was actually driving her to the ER to get checked out...

They pulled up outside an older detached house ( _phew, not the hospital_ ), and he glanced over at her. Even in the semi darkness she could see the return of the wicked grin from earlier, and she couldn't help smiling back.

Gibbs was out of the car and round to open her door more quickly than she'd ever seen him move. He held out a hand to help her out, then led her swiftly along the path and inside. (She decided this wasn't the best moment to ask why he locked his car but not his house.)

He pressed a brief, chaste kiss to her mouth, dumped his car keys on a side table and strode away, leaving her open mouthed in the hallway. He turned back towards her for a moment to gesture up the stairs. "First door on the right. Make yourself at home."

Kate nodded dumbly, staring at his retreating back, then gave herself a shake and set off upstairs. Okay, so in the car, it had just been mildly intriguing. Now they were inside his house... Wasn't he supposed to be tearing her clothes off and devouring her right about now? Pressing her down on the nearest flat surface, pushing her up against the wall, unable to wait one more moment?

Not calmly directing her to... well, his bedroom, right? _God, I hope so_. And 'Make yourself at home', what the hell was that supposed to mean? Was it just an invite to kick off her shoes or was he expecting to find her naked, legs akimbo? _Infuriating, unfathomable man_. If she had the slightest sense, she'd turn tail and run. But the sensible part of her brain was still on vacation.

At least, she noted with relief as she pushed the door open, the first door on the right was indeed his bedroom. She tiptoed in. It was kind of ridiculous, but even with his explicit invitation, she felt as if she was intruding.

The room was as simple and masculine as she had always imagined, lots of dark wood and navy fabric, rumpled bed linen and discarded clothing, and it smelled warm and familiar. She walked over to the bed, straightening the comforter out of habit, smoothing her hand across the soft blue fabric.

It didn't strike her as the kind of room that had witnessed many seduction scenes. It was homely, welcoming, a retreat, and the idea a private man like Gibbs had invited her into it so readily was reassuring.

She slipped off her shoes to feel the grain of the floorboards under her toes, and smiled. Although her skin was still buzzing with anticipation, it was nice to feel so relaxed in his home. Now if he would just come back and rip all her clothes off, it would be a perfect night.

She was debating whether she should go find him, wondering whether he was downstairs somewhere talking himself into (not out of, she hoped) this, when he reappeared. She felt rather than heard him come up behind her, the warmth and bulk of him, and resisted the temptation to turn around.

When he laid his hands lightly on her shoulders she shivered and sighed. He leaned into her, breathing deeply, burying his nose in her hair as if he wanted to capture her scent permanently. Kate swallowed hard and her eyes fluttered closed.

His hands moved to slip her suit jacket off, and then back to her shoulders to knead her muscles through the thin cotton of her blouse. His face was still pressed into her hair in a way that made her wonder how long he'd been waiting to do that. The thought made her melt inside. She couldn't remember the last time a man had _savoured_ her this way. He worked his fingers down her back, up her neck, careful and thorough, then swept her hair out of the way with one hand and suddenly it was no longer his hands on her skin, but his mouth.

She gasped in surprise, then swayed back against him, gladly surrendering. He was solid and strong, holding her close, and - she bit her lip - he had found the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder, and she slung her arm around his head, a silent plea not to stop. She would have a mark tomorrow, and she just did not care. He kissed and sucked and bit till she was letting out little keening noises with each breath, then worked his way back up her neck, nuzzled lovingly at the skin behind her ear, nipped lightly at her earlobe, tightened both arms round her and pulled her back still more firmly against his body.

Kate laid her hands over his and let her head fall against his shoulder. Of all the things she could have imagined about being with Gibbs - and she had imagined it more times than she wanted to count - she had never imagined it would be this comfortable. Her skin was tingling, her senses were turned up to eleven, and she was more than ready to move this to the bed, but at the same time she felt safe. She wondered if he was intentionally giving her time to catch her breath, in case she had changed her mind. _No chance._ In fact...

She leaned back harder, rotating her butt just a little against his crotch, and grinned when she was rewarded with a groan.

"Minx," he muttered into her hair, in a tone that was somewhere between annoyance and arousal.

She giggled. "Tease."

He trailed a hand up the centre of her body, drawing a moan from the pit of her stomach, then tilted her head up to kiss her lips, hard. When he spoke again his voice was low, gravelly and deeply amused. "Oh, Miss Todd. You have _no_ idea..."

_That voice_. To think she had ever doubted he had it in him. It reached down through her logical mind into some primitive part of her hindbrain, turning her knees to mush.

Gibbs fastened one arm round her hips and the other hand went to the buttons of her blouse. He undid two, and when she regained enough sense to start helping him he pushed her hands away.

"My job," he whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes. Bossy in the bedroom. No surprise there, then. Obedience was automatic, though. She had a feeling that tendency could come back and bite her in the ass later...

... If she was very, _very_ lucky.

He opened a third button and brushed his fingers lightly down between her breasts, too lightly, too briefly, and she was slightly horrified by the mewl of disappointment she made when he stopped. He chuckled at her reaction, then continued to open buttons slowly and deliberately, touching her skin enough to make her wriggle but not nearly as much as she wanted him to. She swore at him under her breath. He laughed, his body rumbling against hers, and she swore a little more.

When he undid the last one and traced a slow, deliberate circle around her belly button, she squealed in frustration then twisted around suddenly, pressing herself against him and reaching on up on tiptoe for a kiss.

His hands slipped under her blouse, sliding the fabric off and letting it fall to the floor, then he was skimming his hands down her body, grasping her waist, his hands properly on her skin _at last_ , and she sighed into his mouth.

He tilted his head, deepened the kiss, and she linked her hands behind his neck, kissing him back hungrily. He tasted of coffee, rich and bitter and delicious, and underneath was a taste that was simply Gibbs himself, masculine and addictive.

She was so distracted that she didn't realise one of his hands had moved again until she felt the waistband of her skirt pop loose. It slithered down her legs and landed in a pile of fabric around her ankles. She pulled away from him, gaping with surprise. "You cheated," she accused.

He smirked. "Yup." He leaned down to kiss her again, sliding a hand along her thigh, and then he was lifting her and dropping her and she stared up at him from the bed where she was suddenly lying. "Cheated again," he said, with an unrepentant shrug. His expression turned more serious as his gaze wandered down her body and then back up to her face. He shook his head. "God, Katie. You're beautiful."

The wonder in his voice made her blush. It was impossible to stay mad at him when he was looking at her as if she was all his dreams made incarnate. He sat down next to her and brushed her hair away from her face, a soft smile on his mouth as he smoothed a thumb over her cheekbones, eyebrows, coming to rest on her bottom lip. Kate turned towards him onto her side, looked up at him from under her eyelashes, and plucked at his shirt.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she whispered.

"Patience," he whispered back, and then grinned when she pouted.

"I'm not feeling very patient."

He leaned down so his face was just inches from hers. "It'll be worth it. Trust me." He ran his knuckles over her stomach, cupped her breast through her bra, his touch on her skin making her shiver. He traced the line of her jaw with a finger before kissing her once more, then sat up and stroked a hand down her back, over her backside, circling her tattoo, back to rest on her hip, all with his eyes still locked on hers.

"Okay," she managed eventually. Trust was as instinctive as obedience, though somehow trusting Gibbs with her life had never made her quite as nervous as trusting him with her body. Then again, it had never been this exciting, either, or made lust pool between her legs and blood rush to her head till she felt dizzy.

"Turn onto your front."

Kate obeyed without hesitation, then propped herself up on one elbow to frown at him. "Why?"

"I promised you a massage." His voice was husky and dark and promised a lot more than a massage, but his hands were warm and persuasive on her skin and she allowed herself to relax down into the Gibbs-scented bedclothes, her head turned towards him to watch as he picked up a bottle from the nightstand. "Lavender okay?"

"You have massage oil in your house?" It seemed so incongruous. She wasn't sure whether to be amused or appalled.

Gibbs shrugged. "Gift from Abs. With a note saying 'please find someone to use it on ASAP'."

She laughed. "I guess I should send her a thank you card."

"Uh-huh." There was a ripple of amusement in his voice as his fingers traced a line up her back.

He unsnapped her bra, and she raised her arms to let him slip it off. His hands trailed down her rib cage, teasingly brushing against the sides of her breasts, and then he hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. Being completely naked when he was still fully clothed was somehow both scary and oddly thrilling.

"Beautiful," he said again in a reverent murmur as he rolled up his sleeves. He brushed his fingers up her leg, over her butt, then to the small of her back, and she heard the snap of the bottle being opened before a drizzle of cool oil landed on her spine.


	3. Kate

Except that she was more than usually aware of _every last inch_ of her skin, Kate wondered if maybe this floating sensation was what an out of body experience would be like. She was so spaced out and yet so full of adrenaline, she half expected her skin to give off sparks of electricity where Gibbs' hands touched her.

He was more skilful at this than she'd anticipated; he had plenty of brute strength, of course, but it was controlled, obviously coupled with an understanding of massage and the body. He worked her muscles hard, alternately coaxing and bullying them into relaxation, and if it wasn't for the fact that this was _Gibbs_ massaging her, that she totally planned on touching him _all over_ just as soon as he was done touching her, then she was sure she would be ready to fall asleep within minutes.

On one hand, she was entirely ready to dissolve into goo and was extremely happy about that, _thankyouverymuch._ On the other, though, she was more turned on than she could remember being in a very long time. His hands were large and strong, calloused and work roughened, a stark and delicious contrast to the slick, smooth oil, and he moved slowly and thoroughly up her back. She heard an occasional grunt when he encountered a particularly stubborn knot, and more frequent noises of satisfaction as if he was getting as much pleasure as he was giving.

That impression was only reinforced when he reached the top of her back and unexpectedly kissed her neck just below her hairline, to one side of her spine. Kate couldn't stifle her surprised gasp, or disguise the way she instinctively arched towards his mouth. He chuckled again, murmured "Gorgeous" in her ear, and then his hands were sliding slowly and sensuously down her back in a way that couldn't be mistaken for anything except appreciation.

She swallowed a moan as he moved lower and began to massage her backside. She shuddered, her breathing unsteady, barely resisting the temptation to get up on her hands and knees and beg him to just fuck her already. He had magic fingers, she decided, long and strong and supple, and she couldn't wait to find out what else he could do with them. Her imagination supplied her with a few choice ideas, and she bit back another groan.

When he found a tender spot where an unhappy nerve shot a spike of pain down her thigh, she yelped but was almost grateful to have a distraction.

Then Gibbs began to work it more gently, "tell me if I hurt you" and whispered apologies turning her to mush again before he kissed her right there on the butt. She closed her eyes and bit down hard on the inside of her cheek in a vain attempt to tamp down her reaction.

As he moved on to her thighs, she gave in at last, stopped trying to suppress the noises of pleasure he was wringing out of her. He must be aware by now of how turned on she had gotten, that she was melting into a puddle of lust right there on his bed. There was no point pretending she wasn't getting off on this when the evidence to the contrary was mere inches from his fingers.

She heard his low chuckle and half expected some comment, but he continued to work his way down her hamstrings, first on one leg, then on the other. Self-consciousness was finally losing the battle with arousal and relaxation, and she could no longer summon up the willpower to be even mildly embarrassed about it.

He ran his hands lightly and teasingly up her inner thighs, and laughed at her humph when he then moved down to her knees. "Patience," he murmured again, and it was only the deep relaxation (and a burning need to leave him in one piece till _after_ she'd slept with him) that stopped her from kicking him in the mouth for being such a tease.

By the time he was done with her feet, gently tugging on her toes, she was kind of hoping that he might give her half an hour or so's rain check on the sex, so she could be absolutely sure she was awake and aware enough to thoroughly enjoy it.

Finally he seemed to have finished. She could feel him moving from his position at her feet, could hear him walking back up to the head of the bed. He lightly dragged his knuckles over her sensitised skin all the way up to the back of her head, then combed his fingers through her hair and bent to drop a kiss on her cheek as he sat down beside her. It was such a sweet, unGibbslike gesture, and she nuzzled against his hand like a happy cat.

"Gimme a minute," she murmured, waving one hand vaguely in the air, hoping to somehow illustrate her point. "Jus' as soon's I can move, I'm gonna..." She stopped. She might be naked on Gibbs' bed and covered lightly in oil, but she was still Caitlin Todd. This wasn't the kind of stuff she could say out loud. Anyway, she figured he'd have a good idea of her plans for him.

Judging by the knowing laughter, she was right about that. She smiled as he brushed her hair away from her face, breathing deeply and musing on the weirdness of the situation and the fact that it didn't feel remotely weird. She felt his weight shift on the bed, heard something fall to the floor, and grinned. She'd give him some help in a minute, when her muscles started functioning again, but she didn't mind being given a head start when it came to getting him naked.

She was happily musing on the possibilities when he leaned down to whisper in her ear:

"Turn over."

Kate managed to lever her eyes open enough to see he was still fully dressed. She sent him a little glare. He didn't take the hint, gazing softly down at her, the only incongruous thing a twinkle in his eyes that looked decidedly mischievous.

She frowned. How exactly should she put it? "I really think you should be wearing less clothing at this point, Gibbs."

"Why's that, Katie?"

"Because... because..." She could feel her face growing pink and cursed him for playing the innocent. "Damnit, Gibbs, I'm naked here."

He raised an eyebrow and ran an appreciative look down her body and back up to meet her eyes. "Yeah. Noticed that."

She tried and failed to ignore what his 'I'm gonna eat you all up, baby girl' expression did to her insides. "And you're still fully dressed."

He glanced down at himself and nodded. "So I am," he agreed, then looked back up at her with a quizzical expression, as if he didn't know exactly what she was getting at.

"So... it's a bit unfair."

He shrugged casually, the corner of his mouth tipping up into the ghost of a smirk. "Bit late to go gettin' all shy on me." He was acting so matter of fact, as if he was asking her to question a suspect or collect some evidence, but his eyes gave him away, the growing heat in them as he looked at her undermining his nonchalance.

 _I'm so not gonna win this one_. She wasn't sure how much she even wanted to. "Just... take your shirt and pants off at least, Gibbs. Then I won't feel so-" _Vulnerable. Sexy. Really freaking turned on._ "-embarrassed.

He skimmed a finger oh so lightly down her spine, and she shivered. "Nah. Don't think so."

"Well... then I'm not turning over." Even to her own ears that sounded less than convincing.

He smiled, slowly, dangerously. "Is that so?"

She stuck her chin out. "Yes."

Her expression of defiance lasted exactly as long as it took for him to move his hand to her waist and tickle her.

Kate squealed and writhed, giggling and protesting breathlessly, attempting to get him back and discovering that it was pretty damn difficult. Searching for spots where he might be ticklish wasn't easy when he wasn't letting up for a second, and though she managed to get her hands on the front of his shirt, she only managed to open a couple of buttons before he was grabbing her wrist and distracting her by squeezing her butt. In the tumble of arms and legs and laughter there was no time for modesty. She was far too busy trying to out-sneak the sneakiest man she knew.

Seeking vengeance, she made a grab for his crotch, which he neatly intercepted, wrapping an arm around her waist and using the other to pin both of her arms to her sides. She was laughing too hard to be able to free herself, Gibbs was laughing down at her, and then... 

Judging by his expression Kate was pretty sure he realised at the exact same moment she did that she was sprawled naked in his lap. The arm that had been restraining her was suddenly cradling her gently against his body, his eyes searching her face as he traced tingling spirals up her back.

 _Ohhh_. She gulped. Gibbs lowered his head agonisingly slowly and brushed his lips over hers. She wound a hand around the back of his neck to keep him close and the kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around her more firmly, pulled her body in to his, soft flesh rubbing deliciously against his clothing, his hands on her skin and his mouth so hot and sweet against hers that she never wanted him to stop.

When he broke the kiss, she whined in protest, following his mouth with hers, and feeling as much as seeing his grin. "Plenty of time for that later," he murmured. "I gotta job to do here." He grasped her waist, ran his hand up her side, flicked his eyes over to the bed and cocked an eyebrow as if to question whether she remembered what they'd been doing.

"Okay," she whispered. If she was being honest, she had no objection to his hands being wherever he wanted them to be, but getting a massage was a pretty good bonus.

They stared at each other for a long, long moment, then without saying a word Gibbs lifted her carefully out of his lap and laid her down on the bed. Embarrassment entirely forgotten, Kate watched him, watched him watching her, felt herself liquefy a little more at his expression.

"You are..."

He shook his head and met her eyes with another wondering smile, leaned down to kiss her again, then sat on the bed by her feet.


	4. Kate

Whenever she opened her eyes, he was watching her again. She would have thought he'd be more interested in her body than her face - in her experience, men tended to get rather distracted once she was naked - but Gibbs seemed not to be able to tear his eyes from hers. It was... intense, slightly unnerving, and all kinds of sexy.

She was amazed at his patience. So much for throwing her down on the nearest flat surface, as she'd so confidently expected. It had never occurred to her that he would go in for a slow, sensual seduction. She felt... she wasn't sure what word expressed it, and his hands on her skin weren't helping her think straight. Though she wasn't complaining. Thinking would have sent her home hours ago. Thinking was definitely overrated.

He was careful, attentive, and something about the effort he was putting in was beguiling. She'd been putty in his hands since that kiss in the parking garage, probably would have fucked him in the back seat of his car if he'd asked, but here he was lavishing care and attention on her as if he had to win her favour. It was as much of a turn on as the massage itself.

He moved up to her waist, his fingers following the line of her hip bones, tantalisingly close to where she really wanted them, but still too far away. _He wasn't kidding about being a tease._

"I think you missed a bit." She was aiming for coy, though she had no idea if she'd hit the right note.

Gibbs just laughed, low and wicked. "Always save the best for last."

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. How the hell did he manage to make an innocuous comment sound so utterly and wonderfully _filthy_? The man was dangerous. And she was toast.

After a considerable time spent paying attention to the muscles of her belly, he skimmed his hands up over her breasts, and she arched her back instinctively towards his touch, then made a disapproving sound and pouted when he started back in on her shoulders. He chuckled.

"Giiiiibbs." Damn him for making her whine like a horny teenager, then laughing about it. She would make him pay for that later. Or at some point, anyway. Preferably after she'd had several screaming orgasms.

He didn't comment, moving around her with assurance and no sign of hurry, chasing any last vestige of tension from her neck, down her arms and out of her hands. Kate didn't think there was any tension actually left in her entire body - she was fairly sure even her hair and nails were relaxed at this point - but she couldn't fault him for being thorough.

Lifting her head gently, he slipped in behind her, so that when she laid back her head was in his lap. Her smile was involuntary; somehow it felt so cosy, so domesticated. His fingers were light on her face, her temples, her forehead. As eager as she was still feeling, as ready to raise the stakes, her eyes closed again, unable to resist.

She really could fall asleep, she realised, if he wasn't careful. Her breathing had slowed and even her heartbeat seemed to have gotten over the 'oh my God I'm naked and Gibbs is touching me' high. She was so relaxed...

The only warning she had that he was deliberately lulling her into a false sense of security was another rumbling chuckle, and then suddenly, finally, his hands were on her breasts and her hands curled into such tight fists she could feel her fingernails cutting into her skin. She let out a thin, high wail of relief and arousal and need.

He laughed again, and the sound made her simultaneously want to hit him in the jaw and tear all his clothes off. Either option would have been tempting, but his hands were even more sinfully good now than they had been on her backside. Featherlight touches over her skin, her nipples hard against his palms as he cupped her breasts, then a squeeze or a pinch that made her toes curl and had her begging for more, harder, please, _more_. She wanted to curse him for his patience, his painfully apparent willingness to tease her till she fell apart, his ability to make her utterly desperate, but it felt so good and she didn't want him to stop, she just wanted... more.

More of his hands on her skin, more of _his_ skin, more of him, _more_. His patience was making her impatient, hungry, her body sizzling.

Giving in to temptation and aching for some kind of release she stroked her hand over her stomach, slipping her fingers down between her legs, teasing herself just a little before she-

Gibbs' fingers closed gently but firmly around her wrist and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss her palm before placing it back down on the comforter. "No you don't."

She made a wordless sound of protest.

"That's my job." He sounded amused.

"Then what are you _waiting_ for?"

"Patience, Katie."

She huffed, wondering exactly how much effort it would be to hold him off for just long enough to get a little relief.

He interrupted her calculations, and his voice had taken on that deep, velvety smoothness that made her want to do anything and everything he asked. "Another time I'll gladly watch, Katie. Tonight you're all mine."

She didn't know if it was the devilish tone, the promise of another time, or the possessiveness inherent in his words, but she found herself obeying, forcing her hands to unclench and her arms to lay still at her sides. He moved slowly to her side, and when she looked up at him his eyes were locked on hers again. He bent down and kissed the top of her breast, and she let her head fall back, her eyes closing, her breathing shallow as his mouth moved over her skin in harmony with his hands and fingers, and it was all too good, too delicious, and she wanted more.

She could feel his breath between kisses, hot and promising. She wrapped a hand round his neck to pull him closer, wanting to feel his lips and his tongue and his teeth and everything he had, but still his mouth was chaste on her breast and she hissed with frustration. He wasn't taking the hint. Damn him.

Another hand, a firmer tug, didn't have the desired effect either. "Please," she finally gasped. "Please."

"What is it you want, Kate?"

She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was teasing her, that he knew _exactly_ what she wanted, needed, craved. He kissed her again, lower down, and she fought to keep some semblance of sanity, some grasp on the English language.

She took a deep breath to try and say something more substantial, but when she opened her mouth to speak he rolled one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and the air came out as a groan, her eyes popping open and her body flexing.

His grin was utterly unrepentant. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, Katie-girl."

She whined. "Ba-ah-ah... stard."

"Now, now. That's not nice, Kate. Especially when I'm being _so_ kind to you."

God, he was gonna make her _cry_. "Pleeeeease," she tried again.

Still grinning, he lowered his head and slowly, deliberately swept his tongue over her nipple.

"Hnnnggg."

She felt his low laugh against the skin he'd licked, and then his mouth was on her, wet and hot and perfect. She wound her fingers into his hair, trying (with the small part of her brain still functioning) to indicate exactly how much she was appreciating what he was doing.

 _God_. He was so good at this. Hands and mouth and tongue and teeth and...

He switched sides, coaxing a whole new set of sounds out of her, sounds she hadn't even known she had inside her, the feel of his tongue on her skin, the gentle scrape of his teeth on her nipple sending shuddering heat right through her.

"You're delicious," he murmured between kisses and nips. "Mmmm. So good, Katie. So good."

"Uhhhhhh." She really hoped he didn't expect coherent responses when his mouth was on her and one of his hands was drifting slowly but inevitably down over her stomach.

She readily parted her legs, and then whined when he paused to trace circles and patterns high on her inner thigh. "Not faaaair," she complained, between mental curses she didn't have the breath to voice aloud.

His only response was to suck her nipple harder, and then at last he was stroking right where she needed and wanted him, still teasing her but feeling so good, his hard fingers against her slick folds, testing her, making her push against him as he swept long lines up and down, just firm enough to send her mind tumbling in dizzy circles of lust. He kissed his way down between her breasts, and the twin sensations had her pulse pounding in her ears, her breath coming in gasping pants.

Slowly, he slid a finger inside her. Kate bit her lip, but couldn't suppress the moan, her eyes closing involuntarily, her body bucking up to meet him.

"Like that, do you?" Gibbs asked rhetorically. "God, Katie, you're so wet."

He pulled out, and then just as she opened her mouth to protest, slipped back in, this time with two fingers.

"Guh," she managed, and he chuckled, cocking his fingers inside her and then laughing again when her back arched and she cried out.

He traced his thumb up to her clit, circling once, then leaving it just close enough to tease, to make her burn, as he continued to slowly fuck her with his fingers. She could feel him watching her, feel his gaze on her body as clearly as she could feel his fingers inside her, and the knowledge was almost too much to bear.

"You are absolutely stunning, Kate," he whispered, his voice soft and caressing. "Beautiful. I can't believe I get to see you like this, get to touch you, get to be inside you." He kissed her stomach, and ran his tongue over the same circle round her belly button that he'd traced before. He laid his arm possessively across her, lightly tickling her waist with the tips of his fingers, an innocent counterpoint. She whined and wriggled, rocking against his hands and his mouth.

"Gibbs." As he kissed lower, she stroked her hands over his head, running her hands through his hair as she had in the bullpen, this time indulging herself, combing it back from his face, savouring the different textures of short velvet above his ears, the surprisingly soft longer strands on the top of his head. He looked up at her, a question in his eyes. Kate smirked, raising an eyebrow, and shrugged a shoulder. So, she'd always teased him about his hair. So what? Didn't mean she didn't secretly kind of like it. He smirked back, then returned to her body, smothering a chuckle against her skin and twisting his fingers inside her to make her gasp again.

Her breathing sped up as he moved to the crease at the top of her thigh, making her whimper, and she shamelessly spread herself wider, inviting him to taste her, then protesting incoherently as he continued to nibble the skin of her leg. "Giiiiiiiiibbs," she said again, less moan and more complaint, and felt his rumble of amusement. "Tease!"

"I warned you, Katie." His voice was full of laughter, and she opened her mouth to tell him off for being so cocky when without warning he finally licked her in a long, slow line, from his fingers to her clit. She'd been expecting it, more or less, but she could never have been prepared for it; instead of scolding him she let out a long, keening cry of pleasure. Only Gibbs' hand braced around her hips kept her pinned to the bed as she squirmed.

He hummed his enjoyment and the vibrations made her scrabble uselessly at the bedclothes under her hands. His mouth was relentless, as if her body was a battlefield and this was the last pocket of resistance. There was no way she could hold out for long, even if she had wanted to, her body melting around his fingers and lips and tongue. She didn't know how much more she could take, then he sucked, his fingers moved, and she cried out, gasped, moaned and grabbed on to his head with her hands and thighs.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop-" There didn't seem much chance of that, but she kept saying it, her voice getting higher and thinner till she was just mouthing the words. "Don't stop, don't stop..." She writhed, tensed and spasmed, and then her body gave in, pleasure rippling through her, losing track of her breathing, of time, of everything except for Gibbs and the feelings that overwhelmed her as she finally came.

She had no idea how long it was before the aftershocks of her orgasm began to fade. Gibbs was slowly kissing his way back up her body, his fingers teasing a last few shudders of pleasure out of her clit, and then he was gazing down at her, looking immensely pleased with himself.

He bent to kiss her, the taste of herself on his lips more erotic than she had expected, then grinned again and flopped down beside her.

"So. Okay massage?" he asked conversationally, head propped up on one hand and the other lightly drawing patterns on her skin.

She stared at him, open mouthed, then let a laugh bubble up from her belly. "Okay? _Okay?_ My God."

He smirked. "Well, I've been called worse things in bed..."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his smug expression. At least it was somewhat deserved, she had to admit - if only to herself. "I'd've jumped your bones on Air Force One if I'd had any idea..."

Unexpectedly, both his eyebrows shot upwards, and he looked - kind of gobsmacked, actually. "Air Force One?"

She frowned across at him. "You're telling me you didn't notice a certain... um...-" She wasn't quite sure how to say it "-frisson...?"

It took a second for Kate to identify his expression, it was so unlike him: he was actually embarrassed. "Didn't realise it was mutual," he finally muttered with a shrug, looking down.

She bit back a smile. She was fairly sure that telling Gibbs he was any variation on sweet, cute or adorable would not go down well at all, and definitely wouldn't put him in the mood for the kind of wild, mildly kinky sex she was really hoping for once she got her breath back. She restrained herself, merely putting a hand to his face and tilting it up to catch his eye.

"Very mutual," she assured him.

This time his smile wasn't smug or embarrassed. "Well, that's... good to know." He laughed softly.

"Maybe you should've asked me out instead of offering me a job."

"Been more fun this way," he said with a shrug.

"True. Hope the fun's not over yet though, Gibbs." She waggled her eyebrows and winked, getting a laugh for her efforts. "I do have a few fun ideas of my own."

"Minx."

He said it with affection and a smile, and it occurred to Kate that she could totally get used to him calling her that.

"So that's a yes?"

He leaned in just close enough to set her heartbeat pounding again. "What do you think?" he asked, his voice a sensual murmur. Kate swallowed hard and wondered how it was possible for one question to leave her mouth dry and her body fizzing.

There was really only one thing left that concerned her. "When you break a rule you really go for it, don't you?" She said it with a good dose of snark, though there was a tightness in her chest as she breached the topic. If this night was just a one off... well, she'd deal, and she'd enjoy it to the full no matter what, but she couldn't deny that she wanted... more. And not just more of his body.

Gibbs sighed, looked down at their feet, at where her toes were rubbing gently against his shin, a casual intimacy that felt much more comfortable than it seemed like it should.

"I... don't really... _do_ \- one night stands, Katie," he said. She had the impression he was having trouble both finding the words and getting them out. "Especially not with- not when I...-" He flicked his eyes briefly up to meet hers, then looked away again. "When I care." As he spoke he idly twined his fingers through hers.

The smile felt like it came all the way up from her feet. "Good. Me neither." He nodded, looking... quite relieved. She grinned, and his face relaxed into an answering smile as he dropped a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Plenty of time for that later," she whispered, echoing his own words back to him with a grin. She shoved on his shoulder, and he let her push him down onto his back on the bed. She knelt up, stretched one leg over him, then settled herself down into his lap. "Now we've sorted _that_ out..."


	5. Kate

_This whole tease thing definitely works both ways._ Gibbs' expression as she grinned down at him was both very turned on and slightly scared. Luckily for him, she wasn't feeling all that patient. She fully intended on getting him back for turning her into jell-o, but it could wait. This was merely a prelude; she was looking forward to the main event way too much to delay it for very long.

Naturally, that wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun in the meantime - at his expense of course.

With his body grasped firmly between her thighs, she could at least claim back a little control. She rocked against the hugely gratifying (and gratifyingly huge) bulge in his pants and smiled when his eyes rolled back in his head.

"I think this shirt needs to go," she informed him, tugging it out of his waistband.

He let her undo the rest of the buttons, then raised his arms so she could peel it away. He was already reaching for her when she leaned forward to kiss him again. She ran her hands up underneath his undershirt, tracing the lines of his abs and pecs, and he groaned into her mouth. "Fuck."

"Oh, I plan to, Gibbs." She ground down on his erection again. "But it's your turn to be patient now."

He made a noise that was part laughter, part moan, and completely hot, so she sat up and rolled her hips, grinning widely at the response and enjoying the feel of him, even through a layer of thick denim.

"Mmmm, goooood," she purred. She slowly slid his undershirt up and over his head and threw it over her shoulder, smiling as she surveyed his chest. He was more delicious naked than she'd ever imagined, and she'd imagined it plenty. "You're yummy, Gibbs."

He smiled lazily, looking her up and down. "Right back atcha."

In fact, the only thing more delicious than a soon-to-be-naked Gibbs between her legs was the way he was looking at her like he wanted to swallow her whole with a bourbon chaser. _Definitely a plan I can go with._

She leaned down to kiss him, savouring the feel of his skin on hers, the coarse fuzz of his chest hair, exploring his body with her hands. He grabbed her ass and squeezed, and she rubbed against him, teasing them both and enjoying the fact that she was making _him_ groan now. She let her teeth drag over his bottom lip, prompting another rumble, then sat back just a little, rotating her hips and watching the effect from up close. He was really, really hot when he was very turned on, that was for sure. The laboured breathing, the unfocused eyes, the grunts of pleasure and frustration; yeah, _really_ hot.

His hands moved to her waist, her ribs, her breasts, then back to her butt, like he didn't know where he most wanted to touch her, like he hadn't just spent an hour or more touching her pretty much everywhere she had to be touched. Apparently he still wasn't _done_ touching her, and Kate was very okay with that. She let her mouth drift over his jaw, down his neck, kissing and nibbling and biting, enjoying his repertoire of sex noises and the way he responded to her body.

One last grind against him, a sound that was almost a whimper (she might, she thought, tease him about that later), and she eased herself away and sat down beside him. A possessive hand lightly clasped her thigh, as if he was reluctant to lose contact - as if there was _any_ chance she was about to leave. She smiled and did a little happy dance inside at the idea of being his, at the way he was staking a claim on her, silently shouting 'Mine' without saying a word. Belonging to Gibbs? _Oh, yes please_.

Of course, if she was his, well, he was hers, too. The way he shuddered when she started stroking his stomach proved that. She smoothed her hand over his abs, back and forth, a little lower each time, feeling the muscles tense and bunch at her touch, listening to his breath coming in heavy gasps, as if he was having trouble getting enough air. Touching him, it turned out, was just as much fun as being touched by him.

"Hmmm. Shall we get rid of these?" she asked innocently, tugging at the waistband of his pants and letting her fingers drift inside them just a little.

"You're... killing me here... Katie," he accused, with difficulty. It was strangely thrilling to see him losing his famous control bit by inevitable bit.

"I'll take that as a yes." She started in on his fly, watching his reaction, grinning when his eyes closed and his breathing became rapid. She let her fingers casually brush against him through his underwear, and he bucked and twitched against her hand. "This all for me, huh?"

"God, yes." His voice was breathy and eager, and she wondered if she was seeing something of Gibbs as a teenager. 

Teasing him definitely had a _lot_ of potential. Not tonight, but... another time... She smirked. Yeah. That would be fun.

It wasn't taking long for her to get him out of his jeans, only pausing to give his butt an appreciative squeeze and slide her fingers down the backs of his thighs, but apparently that was too slow for him. She had reached his knees when he grabbed at his pants, tugged, kicked them off and looked up at her challengingly, daring her to continue.

Kate took a moment just to look. He was utterly delicious, all muscle and power and grizzled experience, and all hers. There was only one thing she would change; he looked really good in black boxers, she decided, but he would look even better out of them.

She slipped a hand over his knee, up his thigh, and over the material to tease him again, mapping out the hardness of his erection with her fingers.

"Katieeeee..."

She grinned, her hand stopping for a moment. "What is it you want, Gibbs?"

He bucked again, and let out an incoherent, desperate noise that _might_ have started out as 'please'.

Kate decided she was feeling fairly merciful, and started tugging on the fabric. She let it rub against him, enjoying the grunts and moans, the way he tensed and the way he groaned out a long "Fuuuuck" as she pulled the material away with one hand and dragged a finger of the other up his length.

The boxers joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. "Nice," she said, as she admired him, finally naked, then crawled up his body till she was hovering over him. His hands found her backside again, and she wriggled happily against his touch. She was not going to get tired of those hands in a hurry. "Very nice."

"Then what are you _waiting_ for?" he breathed, clearly trying to seem calm, and clearly anything but, the need in his voice making her smile triumphantly. It was deeply satisfying to realise she'd reduced Gibbs to begging.

She lowered herself till her breasts lightly brushed against his chest, her mouth hovering over his, laughed at the low rumbling groan he couldn't hide. Okay, so maybe she was getting just a _little_ bit of revenge for his earlier behaviour... “I didn't even buy you dinner.”

“Forgiven,” he gasped out.

"I'm glad. I'd hate to have you mad at me." She leaned into him a little more. "You know, Gibbs, I think it's time we found something fun for _you_ to do." she murmured in his ear as she trailed a hand down over his stomach and wrapped it round him at last. “Don't you agree?”

He moaned in relief as she guided herself slowly and carefully down on to him, and she made a pleased 'uhhmm' at the size, the thickness of him, filling her up. "God, Gibbs..." So good. He felt _so good_.

She smiled at the noise that growled out of him as she slid home for the first time, and decided she'd take that as a yes, too.


	6. Kate

The blaring of her phone woke Kate up from deep sleep, and she was still not really awake when she reached to a nonexistent nightstand to hit snooze. The disappearance of her bedroom furniture was enough to make her open her eyes properly, even though her phone had suddenly been shut off.

As it dawned on her that she was not in her own apartment, she heard a quiet "Mornin'," as a newly familiar body slipped back into bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and casually dropping a kiss onto her hair as if this was a regular morning routine rather than a brand new and slightly shocking way to start her day.

Gibbs tugged her close, and she could feel herself blushing as she realised they were both still naked. It was probably a bit silly to feel self-conscious at this point - he'd seen and explored and touched her more ways in one night than some steady boyfriends of hers _ever_ had - but she was suddenly very aware that the broad, muscular chest against her back, the mouth on her neck and the hand on her stomach all belonged to her boss. She was trying really hard to ignore the most distracting part of his anatomy which was pressing unsubtly against her thigh.

"Giiiiibbs." His name came out much more of a sigh than she'd intended.

His mouth moved to her ear. "Uh-huh?"

It would be a lot simpler if last night had got him out of her system, but that was apparently very much not the case. Her mind was out of bed, grabbing clothes, heading for the bathroom. Her body was snuggling back into him, luxuriating in the warmth and closeness. "We have to work."

"Yup." His fingers were making lazy circles on her skin and sapping her will to move.

"If we don't get up now, we'll be late."

"I drive faster than you," he murmured into her shoulder between kisses.

"I still have to shower."

He sniggered. "I can help with that too, if you like."

"Gibbs!" She gave him a glare over her shoulder.

"What? Just tryin' to help."

She couldn't stop herself from giggling at his faux innocent expression.

"You're incorrigible."

"If that means really helpful and also _damn_ good in bed, then yeah, I agree."

She giggled again. "Well, _half_ of that is definitely true..."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he tried to work out just how much of an insult she'd meant that to be. "Impudent minx."

"And all of _that_ , for sure."

He growled, and Kate started to crawl out of the danger zone, still shaking with laughter, then shrieked as he pulled her back hard against himself. He muttered something about her being an ungrateful wretch and nibbled on her shoulder in a way that made her squirm. If this was the penalty for pushing her luck... _I should do it more often_.

"Unnnnhh... you know, Gibbs, if you don't stop that we are going to be _really_ late for work."

He chuckled against her skin. "Promise?"

She elbowed him in the ribs: he yelped and desisted.

"It's not that I object on principle, it's just not conducive to timekeeping."

He chuckled again, placed one last hot kiss to the side of her neck, then retreated to the relative safety of burying his nose in her hair. "Just as well. Might be hard to stop me long term."

"Oh really?"

She felt him shrug. "You taste good."

That... wasn't the response she'd been expecting, and she wasn't sure how to react. "I do?"

His hand moved over her belly, gave just the lightest stroke between her legs, a reminder of how thoroughly he had tasted her. "Oh _yeah_." His voice was deep and dark, and sent a shudder down her spine.

She sighed. Definitely _not_ out of her system _._ "Last night was... amazing."

"I know. I was there."

She twisted round in his arms to frown at him. "No need to be quite so cocky!"

He laughed softly. "I meant it was for me too, Kate."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Besides, I didn't get the impression you minded _that_." He pulled her a little closer and waggled his eyebrows as he tilted his pelvis _just so_.

She didn't catch his meaning for a moment, then closed her eyes and shook her head with a despairing sigh. "Oh my God. I can't believe you just made a sex pun, Gibbs."

"You have that effect on me, Katie."

"I make you punny?"

He shook his head and bent till his lips were almost touching her ear, speaking in a murmur as if someone might overhear him. "Happy."

He hovered there for a second, then dropped a kiss just below the corner of her jaw and rolled away from her to get out of the bed. Kate gaped at his back, stunned by that whispered admission.

Gibbs started to gather their clothes from where they had been slung last night, making two separate piles at the end of the bed. Occasionally he looked sideways at her, a grin playing at the edges of his mouth.

She attempted to drag her mind back to practicalities. "I'll need to pop back home. I need fresh underwear."

He laughed "You'll be fine."

"Gibbs, I need a clean pair of panties at least! I'm not wearing those again."

"There is a third option."

She frowned. "Which is?"

A really slow, wicked smile spread across his face. "Figure it out."

She felt herself blush as his meaning dawned. "Gibbs! I am _not_ going to go commando at work."

"Why not?" The way he was looking at her did strange things to her insides.

"Because it's... inappropriate..." Really, the expression on his face? It should not, she was sure, be legal.

"Who's gonna know?" He was so _cavalier_ about it.

"I'll know!"

"So don't tell anyone."

" _You'll_ know."

"You think I'm dumb enough to blab a secret like that when I can keep it all for myself, Katie?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging her, _daring_ her.

She shook her head. "You think I'll get _any_ work done with you looking at me that way all day?"

Gibbs shrugged, shot her a mischievous grin. "Be worth it." He winked and went back to gathering and sorting, leaving Kate both somewhat scandalised and more intrigued by the idea than she'd like to admit out loud.

At least, she thought with a private little grin, she had some rock solid ways to convince him of her point of view if she decided she wasn't feeling quite that adventurous today. Given the right circumstances, she was sure she could make him agree to almost anything. That was a good feeling.

She sat up, folding her arms around her legs, chin on knees, to watch him wandering round the room, still naked, apparently not in the least bit self-conscious or embarrassed. Not, Kate thought, that he had anything to be embarrassed about; he was just as delicious in the cold light of day as he'd been to her lust soaked brain last night.

She admired the rear view as he searched in his closet; she'd never doubted that he would look at least as good out of his clothes as he did in them, and she'd been tackled to the floor by him enough times to notice his musculature. Even when someone was shooting at you, a couple hundred pounds of former Marine wasn't something you forgot in a hurry. Her imagination really hadn't done him justice, though.

From here, the scars and the marks of age were not so apparent, but last night she had explored them all and been enthralled. Like his personality, his body might be rough around the edges, but strong and powerful and tender and loving. Not perfect, but beautiful, a masterpiece by Rodin inexplicably come to life. With a _really_ great butt...

"Like what you see, Katie?"

She looked up, cursing herself for getting distracted and for the blush she could feel rushing back to her face. Gibbs was laughing over his shoulder at her, but when she caught his gaze, she no longer felt self-conscious. She wasn't used to seeing such an open, happy expression on his face, and it warmed her to her bones, leaving no room for negative feelings.

"I do like what I see actually, Gibbs." She slipped out of the bed and padded over to him, not missing the way his eyes devoured her. "I like it a lot."

She wrapped her arms round him from behind, pressed an open mouthed kiss to his spine.

He hmmm'd happily. "Now who's making us late for work?"

"Well... I kind of like your idea about the shower." She let her hands wander lower. "I mean... it's efficient, right? Good use of time and resources. Get all-" she paused deliberately, let her voice go low and breathy "-soaped up and..."

He groaned. "Minx."

She grinned. _Definitely_ a nickname she could get used to, especially when he said it in that tone of voice. "Hey, it was your idea not mine."

"Didn't say I minded."

She laughed. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Well, then I guess I should find some- Shit!"

Kate blinked up at him, confused by the sudden outburst. "What?"

He turned to face her, looking concerned. "Kate, we didn't - I mean-" On closer inspection, he also seemed embarrassed. It still looked strange on him. "We should've used, uh... protection. Last night. I didn't-"

"Oh. Yeah, we kind of got carried away there, I guess." She couldn't help how the memories made her grin like a complete idiot - even though he did have a point. "Well, I'm on the pill, and I'm clean, so..."

She left the question hanging. Considering they'd gone at it like horny rabbits, it was ridiculous to dance around this, but she got the impression he was more than a little ashamed for slipping up.

"Gibbs?"

"Well... then I guess we're okay. It's been... a while."

Kate cocked an eyebrow at him. Gibbs was hardly DiNozzo, but he seemed to do okay, so far as she'd ever been able to tell. Not that she'd been keeping track. Much.

"Ahh, well." He shrugged. "When somebody gets in my head, I..." He trailed off. "Sometimes sex is just sex, but if you love someone, casual sex... it feels... wrong... you just wanna be with-" He looked down at her, registered her confusion. "Kate. You know I mean you, right?"

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. _Love?_ "Well I- I..." She suddenly felt shy.

He looked down at her, smiling slowly, looking both amused and affectionate. "Katie... I didn't sleep with you on a whim."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay then."

He leaned down to kiss her and his lips were soft and tender and not demanding, and her hands instinctively tightened around his biceps in case her knees actually dissolved.

When they surfaced, she took a moment to recover. "Okay." She took a deep, shuddery breath. The effect he had on her... _Damn._ "Not a whim. That's..." She smiled, nodded. "That's good. That's very good."

"What did you think, that I sleep with my agents for sport?"

She giggled, amusement and relief combining to leave her speechless for a few moments. "Well," she said when she got her breath back, "maybe not _all_ of us. I get the impression McGee isn't really your type. I'm not sure about DiNozzo, though..."

He rolled his eyes, gave her a mock scowl and cuffed her lightly on the back of her head. "Watch it, young lady."

"Sorry."

"Liar."

She grinned. "Guilty as charged."

There was a pause as they smiled at each other, and then his expression grew more thoughtful and a little sad. "Kate... did you honestly think I would do that to you?"

_Oh_... She hadn't thought that, not in so many words, but... "Honestly?"

"Yeah."

Kate thought about it for a moment, tried to figure out how best to explain. _Screw it_. He had asked for honesty, so it was the least she could offer him. "Well... I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I trust you, Gibbs, I do, I _know_ you wouldn't- and I know we did kind of talk last night, but..." She sighed. "I guess I've just been kind of expecting you to eventually freak out and-" she waved a hand around, indicating chaos "-you know, go all rule 12 on me..." His face fell, and it made her ache. She wrapped her arms around him, buried her face against his chest. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. I just didn't know how this fit in, or how _I_ fit in, and I-"

He took a deep breath. "Nah... 'S okay." He stroked a hand over her hair, rubbed her arm soothingly with his thumb, then wrapped her up in his embrace. "'M sorry too." There was a pause, as if he was psyching himself up for a longer than usual sentence. "You ain't a mind reader, Kate. I should've..." He sighed. "And... rules, they're useful, but they get broken sometimes." She felt him shrug his shoulder. "They're just rules. We got a lot to talk about after the case, but... we'll figure it out." He shrugged again. "Still owe you dinner, right?"

Kate giggled. "True. We can talk then. Amongst other things..."

He chuckled, his voice low and rich and... kinda dirty. "Uh-huh."

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Gibbs smoothed his hands down her back, leaned into her, kissed her on the temple.

"So, Agent Todd." He was using that deep, rumbly tone again, the one that made her feel like her brain was about to melt. "How 'bout that shower?"

Kate pulled his head down so she could plant a kiss on his smiling lips. "Why, Agent Gibbs. I thought you'd never ask."

_~ fin ~_

* * *

(and yes, it really is 'fin' this time ;))


End file.
